Winds of change
by Elven Fair
Summary: Estel dies and leaves Arwen heart broken. She turns to legolas for comfort, but does she find something more?
1. Winds of change

The wind blew her hair here and there. The winds of change. The sign that nothing would ever be the same again. Her husband was dead as many the race of man. Her heart had grown cold long ago, like she had died inside deep down. Nobody would be able to save her now. It was soon going to be over.  
  
She looked over the edge of the waterfall, at the water splashing triumphantly at the bottom. Her heart began to race. She knew it would be for the best. It would all be better soon. It wouldn't hurt. She wouldn't feel it. Nobody would hear her cries. She would not be saved. She was glad.  
  
She spread out her arms and tilted back her head letting her hair blow freely about her. She began to lean forward, her spirit longed to be free. She felt her feet slip from beneath her, but she wasn't falling as fast as she had wanted.  
  
He grabbed her feet. He wasn't going to let her fall, let her die. He was strong but her sheer will to leave it all was stronger. He felt her slip from his grasp. He held on tighter and soon felt himself being pulled over the side with her.  
  
He tried to hook his feet into the jagged face of the cliff but the water fall pushed the pair away from it. They were falling.  
  
She felt him grab her feet and gave a cry. He didn't have to do this but he was going to regardless. They tumbled towards the water ever quickening. She felt the spray on her face, her vision blurred, she was unconscious.  
  
He felt her body go limp and quickly got a better hold on her legs. He rolled over so he was beneath her, cushioning the fall against the rushing water.  
  
She awoke with a pain in her head and the heavy feeling of regret. She felt a form beside her. Her pain and regret were replaced by dread. No signs showed saying he was alive. She sat up and crawled towards his limp body on the bank. He had saved her. But had he sacrificed himself? She whispered in Elvish to him. She prayed he could hear her.  
  
The darkness engulfed him. In the distance he could hear a calling. "Lasto beth nin" hear my voice came the call. To him. But he was so far away from it. There was a blinding light and then the call came again and her face.  
  
"Arwen." He breathed.  
  
"Shh. You saved me. You are a true friend"  
  
"Why did you want to go?" He sat up weakly, all the strength drained from his body.  
  
"He is gone. Aragorn is gone. He left me for the afterlife. What am I to do?"  
  
He put his arm around her as sorrow filled sobs. "Arwen do not cry. Aragorn did not want to leave you. He made me promise I would look after you and that is what I plan to do."  
  
"Legolas I know you wish to look after me. But I am not happy here. Let me LEAVE." She said between sobs.  
  
The Prince looked at her. Quite startled by her will to fade away. "No Arwen." He stated simply after some time.  
  
"What do you mean no?" she said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Arwen I will not let you go. If that means I must watch over you each day, so be it."  
  
Arwen searched for something to say. But she was entranced. He cared for her so much when she had been so rude. "Legolas I-Amin hiritha " I'm sorry she sniffed.  
  
"Do not be." Legolas smiled slightly. Arwen had always been a fighter. But now she seemed so weak, fragile and helpless. "We must return you to your father-" he began.  
  
"Ú!" no she burst out.  
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side. "Mankoi?" why  
  
"He does not know I am here. He thinks I am still in my chambers mourning my husband's death just as I was before-" she gestured at the waterfall. "I cannot return for he shall worry about me when I return to Gondor. I wish I did not have to leave, but I am still the Queen of Gondor. I must return as soon as possible."  
  
"You amaze me Arwen." Legolas breathed. She really did amaze him. She could be so depressed one second but ready to face her kingdom the next. He looked at her and she smiled. "You are so brave."  
  
"I shall not be so brave if father finds out about this." She sighed.  
  
"He will not find out." Said Legolas slightly laughing. "You are not going to tell him. And neither am I."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened with joy "Oh Legolas you promise?"  
  
"Amin vesta" I promise he placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"Diola lle." Thank you she whispered as she collapsed on the grassy bank.  
  
"You need not thank me. It is late. Lle anta est." you need to rest the prince stated.  
  
Arwen nodded slightly. "As do you Legolas. Kaima mellon" sleep friend she added when she realised that he had no intention to do so.  
  
Legolas turned to her. "I feel no need for rest. I shall watch over you this night." He nodded at her, gesturing for her to rest her weary self. He turned towards the waterfall for a second. When he returned his gaze to Arwen, she was sound asleep, eyes staring openly at the stars.  
  
"Valar protect you." He whispered softly as he lay back on the grass beside her. He looked at the stars but he did not rest, as visions of death and pain haunted his dreams. 


	2. Troubled hearts

"Arwen?" the air cooled her face and the grass tickled her skin. His voice seemed so distant and she longed to run towards it. His voice meant safety care and happiness. "Arwen." Came his voice again. She flickered her eyes open and his face came into view in front of her.  
  
"Legolas." She smiled. "How long have I slept?"  
  
"Long. All through the night. But it is early morning. You will be able to return to your quarters without being noticed." Legolas explained with a stretch.  
  
Arwen breathed a heavy sigh. She had hoped that the prince had not heard her. But he did.  
  
Legolas cocked his head. "What troubles your already troubled heart Evenstar?"  
  
Arwen looked up at the ever lightening sky. "Leave it be." She said simply shaking her head.  
  
The prince did just that. He had been friends with Arwen since they were Elflings and he knew what was best for her now. He sensed something was seriously wrong. But he didn't pry. Instead he gave her his hand and pulled her to her feet delicately.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." Arwen tried to say but it came out as a mere whisper. She sniffed and the breath hitched in her chest. "Amin hiritha" I'm sorry she croaked. Her eyes began to sting. They were already puffy and red from crying the night previous. She fell to her knees as sobs racked her slender frame.  
  
"Arwen do not be sorry. This is what is to be expected. Estel was a wonderful person. But I am sure he does not want you to be so upset. He wants you to get on with your life." Legolas whispered in her ear as he put his arm around her gently.  
  
The Evenstar tried to stand but Legolas stopped her.  
  
"Havo Dad" Sit down he sighed. "You cannot go back like this. I shall tell Elrond you came for a walk with me. If he asks."  
  
"You are too kind to me fair Sindarin Prince." She smiled weakly.  
  
Legolas watched her as she rubbed her eyes furiously. "Do not do that Undomiel." He brushed her cheek and she collapsed against his chest. "Do not cry." He shushed her gently.  
  
Arwen felt her heart beat rocket as Legolas brushed a tear from her cheek. She thought about it for a second and pulled back quickly.  
  
Legolas shot her a puzzled and concerned glance.  
  
"I-Im..I'm ready to g-go back now" Arwen got to her feet uneasily and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder for support.  
  
"Erm. Yes. Lets go." Legolas put out his arm which she cautiously took. The pair walked slowly back to the last homely house in silence.  
  
"Arwen, where have you been?" Boomed Elrond from somewhere round about.  
  
Arwen looked over her shoulder and saw her father storming through from the dining room towards her.  
  
"I went to check on you and you weren't there!" Elrond eyed Legolas warily. "You have been with her Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Yes milord. I felt I needed a walk and I thought Arwen could do with one too."  
  
"Very well. Both of you off to your rooms. Breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
Legolas bowed slightly and helped Arwen up the stairs. He stopped outside of her door.  
  
"I can remember when we so young." He smiled weakly. "I remember you. Such a tom boy." He placed his hand on her cheek. "So strong and so determined. So much like me." He paused. "I lay awake and tried so hard not to think of you Arwen. Each night. But who can decide what they dream?" he looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing about.  
  
"And dream I do." Arwen finished for him. "You saw me mourning my love for you."  
  
"I- I did?"  
  
"Hmm. Earlier. You asked me what was wrong and I said it was naught. It wasn't. Legolas-I..."  
  
Legolas leaned in and kissed her head lightly. "Mellonamin" My friend he whispered. He pulled back and left their faces inches away from each other.  
  
There was silence for several moments whilst Arwen ran it all through her mind. "Yes" she began. "That is what it was." She felt her eyes burn suddenly and turned away her face towards her door. He could not see her cry. But why not. He has seen it before. Arwen kicked herself mentally. Why was she feeling so awkward all of a sudden?  
  
"Arwen, please." Legolas soothed. "Do not cry."  
  
"I cry because I am upset. I am upset because I know not why I am crying." Arwen said gently as she turned to face Legolas once again. "It's a vicious circle Legolas." She gestured a circle with her hands. She felt her knees go weak suddenly and she collapsed into his shoulder.  
  
Legolas sighed. A servant walked past and cast the pair and uneasy glance, which Legolas fiercely returned. He leaned past the weeping Arwen and pushed open the door and took her inside.  
  
He laid the Evenstar on the bed. She seemed so fragile again, like she could be broken if handled strongly.  
  
Arwen pulled herself up and stared at the prince as he wandered over to the balcony and stared out at the ever lightening day. She felt herself shudder, though it was not because she was cold. Her breath hitched in her chest and a stifled sob emerged as a mere whimper.  
  
"Your heart yearns for Estel. Amin sinta lle awra ar' amin hiraetha." I know your pain and I am sorry Legolas explained, but even Arwen's best friend knew not what was going on in either of their heads, as he usually did.  
  
"Nay" Arwen wiped her eyes roughly. "Nay, 'tis not that." She shook her head and got limply to her feet, using the bed post to steady herself. "I know not what I feel. Grief, loss, pain." She paused and looked into Legolas' pools which are his eyes. She felt herself drowning. She tore away her gaze and felt the need to drown again. "Betrayal"  
  
"Betrayal? Who is betraying thee Arwen?"  
  
"Ú. No. I am not being betrayed." A lone sob escaped the elf's delicate mouth. "I feel I am betraying Estel. All because.." She broke off as she felt Legolas arm slip round her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He had done it so many times before. So why did Arwen feel as though she was melting at his very touch?  
  
Legolas felt Arwen stiffen under his arm. "Arwen" he turned to her, his hands firmly placed on her shoulders. "What is going on? I understand you have suffered a loss greater than any here. But you wish to take it out on me?"  
  
Arwen's eyes flashed with confusion. "I do not take it out on you Legolas"  
  
"Then why do you stiffen as I speak to you and when I comfort you, you turn away." Legolas ran his fingers through his hair in an exasperated fashion.  
  
How could she tell him? How could she tell him something she did not know the answer to? "I did not do it intentionally." She looked at her feet, her cheeks glowing red. Suddenly it hit her. She snapped her head up suddenly and felt herself shiver.  
  
"Arwen?" came Legolas' concerned voice from beside her.  
  
A voice from the halls below them aroused Arwen from her thoughts. "Ada canmen." Father calls us. she explained hesitantly. "I must change, as must you."  
  
Legolas wandered over towards the door. He turned just before he left. "If you need to talk Arwen, I am here."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Diola lle. thank you Legolas."  
  
The prince turned away and walked towards his quarters. What was going on around him? 


	3. The truth

Arwen stood in front of her ivory framed mirror. She had changed into her green dress, beaded and with flowing sleeves. She reached gently for the brush lying on her drawers and ran it through her raven hair nimbly. As she placed the brush back she gave a large sigh.  
  
iWhy?/i thought Arwen furiously. iwhy do I mourn the fact that I-/i her train of thought was broken by a knock at the door.  
  
"Arwen. Breakfast is served. Come now or never." Hissed Lord Elrond from the door way.  
  
"Yes father." Arwen turned away from the mirror. "Father?"  
  
"Yeldë?" daughter Elrond looked at Arwen before stepping further into the room and closing the door.  
  
"Amin merna quen yassen lle." I wish to speak with you she paused. What did she want to know? Arwen had inever/i been afraid to know what lay in her heart before. But there is always a first time for everything. "Is it too early?" she said after a long and uneasy silence.  
  
"Too early to do what, melamin?" My love  
  
Arwen paused and looked pensive. Elrond seemed very patient and of that Arwen was glad. She knew not how to phrase it, or if she wanted to at all. "Too early to love another?"  
  
Elrond watched his only daughter's gaze drop to her feet as if in shame. He rushed to her side and put his arm around her in comfort. "Ú. no It has been too long Arwen. Estel would never want to think you were mourning his death for the rest of your days." Pause "May I ask? Who is the one your heart yearns for so?"  
  
"Lle lakwenien?" Are you joking me? fumed Arwen suddenly. "Need you ask?"  
  
Elrond merely glared at her. "Yes. I must. I do not know, or have even the slightest clue of who it is Arwen." He insisted  
  
Arwen paused. iNow or never Arwen/I she thought to herself. "Amin mela Cundu Legolas" I love Prince Legolas Arwen blushed furiously and bowed her head.  
  
"Aha." Murmured Elrond as if he had known all along.  
  
Arwen snapped her head up in half anger. "You knew!" she fumed.  
  
"Nay Arwen! I made a guess to myself when you were speaking."  
  
"But why guess Prince Legolas? Am I ithat/i predictable? " Arwen felt her eyes sting. iWhy am I crying? I am being so foolish/I she thought.  
  
"Nay Arwen never! You two have been best friends for a ilong/i time. Do not worry. But make haste to the dining room. We are already especially late." Elrond smiled soothingly as he patted Arwen on the shoulder gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas simply sat beside the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's brothers. He said little and ate even less. Something was on his mind and was eating away at him. Maybe it was simply the grief of Aragorn's death. Maybe it was something worse. iHow can anything possibly be worse than a death?/i Legolas argued with himself restlessly.  
  
Elrohir turned to the Prince with a shocked expression on his face. "Legolas you must eat! You will fade away! I noticed you were not at dinner last night either. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ú mellonamin." No my friend Smiled Legolas half-heartedly. "I am just not hungry."  
  
Elladen cast Legolas a concerned look and leaned over his brother to whisper. "Legolas you look terrible. Did you not sleep?"  
  
The Prince shook his head. "Ú. I saw no need since I was not tired."  
  
"Then you have not slept or even really rested for idays/I!" exclaimed Elrohir. This was true. Legolas' two day journey to Rivendell had been one without sleep and his first night there was spent saving Arwen from her death.  
  
The twins stared at the prince for several minutes. But they tore there glance away to see Arwen appear at the door way with their father. Even though the pair were not looking, the sensed Legolas stiffened.  
  
"Legolas." said Elladen, in a demanding tone. "Come with me." He stood up and led the prince outside, leaving his brother to accompany Arwen.  
  
The air was still in Rivendell. There was hardly a noise to be heard, except the crashing and splashing of the waterfall and the quiet murmur of voices from the dining room. Legolas looked over the balcony down to the river. He tried to ignore the awkward silence between him and Elladen.  
  
"Legolas, what is going on between you and my sister?" Elladen said finally getting straight to the point.  
  
The prince's eyes widened as if he had a guilty conscience. He turned to his friend and met his gaze. "Naught melamin." my friend he frowned. "Mankoi?" why?  
  
"When Arwen walked into the room you stiffened."  
  
"I did no such thing!" snapped Legolas in an over protective tone.  
  
"Yes you did melamin. I know something is wrong. So you are going to tell me." Elladen had always had a way of getting the prince to confess things, even though they were no where near the same age.  
  
"I am just unaware of how much pain she is feeling at this time." Legolas lied. "If she speaks of Aragorn I can not tell her I understand what she is going through because I do not." This was partly true. He idid/i get uncomfortable when Arwen spoke of her pain for Aragorn's death.  
  
"What else?" persisted Elladen urgently. "I know you have feelings for her. Even if you do not know your self. You need to talk to her Legolas."  
  
The prince gave in then. "I cannot talk to her about it. There is no way she will ever feel the same any way."  
  
Elladen nodded at the sight of Arwen walking slowly towards where the pair talked. "Are you sure?" he nudged the prince with his elbow. "Talk to her!"  
  
"Elladen would you-" Arwen asked as she drifted through the open door.  
  
"Tenna' telwan san'" Until later then Elladen said with a bow. He gave Legolas a demanding look before returning to his seat next to Elrohir.  
  
"My brother informs me you did not eat." Arwen said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No. I did not arwenamin." My lady the prince paused and turned back to the balcony railing. "A'maelamin." My beloved he whispered, not loud enough for her to make out.  
  
Arwen cocked her head. "Pardon?"  
  
"Never mind milady. Tis' naught."  
  
" 'Milady'?" Arwen mocked. "Legolas, you know my name."  
  
"I erm.I know..I just- " Legolas stuttered. Should he tell her?  
  
"Legolas I have something to tell you-" Arwen began as she fiddled with her sleeves. "I-"  
  
She was broken off when she realised how fast her heart was beating. She was scared. Her face seemed to get closer to Legolas' and she felt very nervous.  
  
"Sssh." Legolas shushed her and he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He pulled away slightly in case he had made a mistake, but, much to his surprise, Arwen leaned in to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
The twins looked towards the open door and smiled as they saw the pair locked in a kiss. Nobody saw, but Elrond did exactly the same. 


	4. Return to Gondor

A/N OK. For that anonymous person who does not realise that Aragorn is the same person as Estel (which means hope in Elvish) get a clue girl! I learned I *cant* use italics on this site for some reason so all the things in *asterisks* are meant to be in italics. All thoughts will be in asterisk and so on. Also, don't tell me, I KNOW that Haldir died in the TTT but Im messing about with time, distance and other stuff. He hasn't died in *my* story. OK? Good. This is gonna be a short update. More coming soon. Bye guys!  
  
Evenstar - Thank you for that review! Very praising. But There are some really excellent stories on this site and eventually you *will* change your mind about what you said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Arwen counted on her fingers for how long she had been away from Gondor. Five days at least. Five days too long in her opinion. She was meant to be her queen and instead of standing by her people in time of tragedy she had turned her back on them and left them in the hands of Faramir, the steward of Gondor. What kind of queen did that? She turned to her window and look out over Rivendell, the turn of the season was evident. The leaves on the trees were turning warm shades of gold and orange, some had already fallen to the ground and were blown by the calm breeze.  
  
Something she saw made her think of Legolas. Leaving for Gondor would mean leaving him behind. She loved him and it caused her heart to ache each time she thought of the long days she would spend without him. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. There was no way she could leave him. But there was no possible way of staying with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas lay back on his bed and stared at his ceiling. How could this happen? He had just found love in someone he had never expected, and now they must part ways, he for Mirkwood and she for Gondor. Couldn't she stay for another day? No report of attack or disorder had reached Rivendell from Faramir and naught from King Thranduil of Mirkwood either.  
  
*If I love her I will follow her*  
  
Said a little voice at the back of Legolas' mind.  
  
*But Gondor will not want it's rulers to be elves.*  
  
Said another voice.  
  
Legolas sat up and rested his head in his hands It was true. Arwen *was* Gondor's queen, but the kingdom was not hers. It was Aragorn's. He was human, so should be their ruler. "Not a half-mortal" whispered Legolas into his hands. He did not look up as his chamber door creaked open without a knock.  
  
"Quel amrun Legolas!" Good morning Legolas came a voice from the door way.  
  
"Haldir!" cried the prince, jumping to his feet. "Nae saian luume' brûn Mellon." it has been too long old friend. Legolas' face lit up with a smile. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" why are you here?  
  
Haldir smiled suddenly. "Ah you remember not mellonamin? my friend I suppose that would have something to do with the 'catching up' you have done with Lady Arwen then Legolas ai?" the Lothlorien prince gave Legolas a mischievous grin and a nudge.  
  
"Lle naa 'ksh." you are evil Legolas joked.  
  
"Ai." Haldir gave a chuckle. "Anyway, I am here for the party. Arwen's leaving party. She decided to hold one in Aragorn's honour." His glance dropped. "She is being very brave about his passing."  
  
Legolas' jaw almost hit the floor. "I forgot all about it!" he gasped.  
  
"You forgot about Aragorn passing?" Haldir puzzled.  
  
"Nay Haldir! I forgot about the party. I have had so much happening lately I-I totally forgot."  
  
"Well it's a good job I reminded you. Valar knows what would happen if I hadn't told you. Eithel, i'quessir sa si." well, the guests are here. Haldir nodded out of Legolas' window at a carriage pulling into the courtyard (~~**A/N Who cares if they don't have a courtyard**~~) "Lady Eowyn and Lord Eomer of Rohan."  
  
"Where is Lady Arwen, Haldir?" Legolas asked, dragging the attention fro the now stationery carriage.  
  
"I believe she is greeting guests with her father now."  
  
"Diola lle Haldir." Thank you Haldir legolas gave a bow and sped from the room. Haldir left also and made for his quarters. What was wrong with Legolas? 


End file.
